syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregorov (mission)
For the similarly named character, see Uri Gregorov. Gregorov is the fourteenth mission in Syphon Filter 2. It is the sixth level the player takes control of Lian Xing. It takes place in an area in Volkov Park. In this level, the player must confront Uri Gregorov, who is not going down without a fight, so the player must find a way to stun him. Plot Mission Briefing Moscow, Russian Republic: Volkov Park 09/12 00:45 Operative: Lian Xing Gregorov has stopped running and has turned to fight. You have to incapacitate him with your taser, but he's armed and ready to kill so be cautious. You may need to create a distraction to get the upper hand. Storyline After having spent the last hour running from Lian Xing, Uri Gregorov is now cornered but ready to fight. Lian attempts to contact Gabriel Logan, telling him that Gregorov needs to be kept alive, though there is still no response from the other end, so Lian has to find a way on her own to incapacitate him. To this end, Lian promptly shoots out each of the lights in the area so that it becomes dark. Equipped with nightvision, Lian sneaks up on Gregorov and uses her taser to incapacitate him, finally ending the chase. Moments later, Gabe finally contacts Lian, who is about to tell him that the Gregorov she's been chasing is an imposter. SVR officer Vladimir Nedobryi, along with two other SVR agents, shows up in the scene and tells Lian that she must come with them to the SVR headquarters in the Kremlin. Lian explains herself but Nedobryi already knows that this Gregorov isn't the real one. Walkthrough Simply put, you need to taser Gregorov. The foolish mistake here is to try and shoot him as you will get a mission failure. See those lights around the park? Well, shoot each one but make sure Gregorov is as far away from you as possible. Once all lights are shot out, the area becomes dark, allowing you to capture him easily as you have night vision goggles. Be warned, though, although Gregorov cannot see you, he can still track you and shoot you in the head. Watch out especially on Hard Mode! Once you manage to have his back facing you, quickly taser him to end the level. Lian has learned that the Gregorov she captured, is an imposter. Now she has to find the real Gregorov and fast! Parameter * Don't kill Gregorov. Weapons * Hand Taser * .45 * PK-102 * Shotgun * BIZ-2 * Nightvision Rifle * Tear Gas Launcher Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Imposter Gregorov (boss, enemy) * Gabriel Logan (cutscene) * Teresa Lipan (cutscene) * Vladimir Nedobryi (cutscene) * Two unnamed SVR agents (cutscene) Trivia * This mission is similar to Splinter Cell in that the player has to smash out the lights to increase one's chances of survival. * It is impossible to defeat the imposter with the Tear Gas Launcher despite him wearing no visible breathing gear. * The player can still complete this mission with the lights on but this is incredibly difficult. * This mission is possibly as short as the last level, but is very difficult. Category:Levels Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions